1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wiring substrate having a plurality of conductors therein, a manufacturing process of the substrate, a layered assembly of a plurality of the wiring substrates, and a structure for securing the substrate, for example to a vehicle body.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 34 shows a conventional wire harness substrate 90 used in an automobile vehicle, which is disclosed in Japanese patent application laid-open No. H. 3-8214.
The wire harness substrate 90 has two flat wire harnesses 93 each of which includes a synthetic resin layer 92 and a plurality of parallel disposed electrical wires 91 integrally assembled with the synthetic resin layer 92. The two flat wire harnesses 93 are bonded together at their flat faces of the synthetic resin layers 92 by welding or with an adhesive to constitute the wire harness substrate 90.
However, a wiring pattern of the electrical wires 91 is limited in a specified application. Moreover, a plurality of flat wire harnesses 93 can not be easily layered to provide an appropriate positioning relation among the layered wire harnesses 93. In addition, different grades of automobile vehicles (not shown) which require different wiring patterns of wire harnesses 90 each need a specified forming mold (not shown), limiting variation of the wiring patterns in design and assembling of wiring harnesses.
Furthermore, on securing the wire harness substrate 90 to a vehicle body, some other securing members (not shown) such as clips and screws are necessary, or an adhesive is used for the mounting of the wire harness substrate 90. Therefore, a more efficient securing method of the wire harness substrate 90 has been desired. In addition, different grades of automobile vehicles (not shown) require different wiring patterns of wire harnesses 90, which needs specified forming molds (not shown) and limits variations of wiring patterns in design and assembling of wiring harnesses.